Trapped in Nightopia
by NetRaptor
Summary: A SonicNights crossover, sort of. Sonic is hurt and must survive Nightopia to wake up again.


**Trapped in Nightopia**

By K. M. Hollar

______________________________________________________________________

Copyright notice: Sonic, Nights and related characters copyrighted by Sega. Slasher, Serena and Spike copyrighted by K. M. Hollar. 

Preface: 

This is at once a happy story and a sad story, with just enough evil to balance it. 

Trapped in Nightopia is a cross between 'This Present Darkness,' the Adventures in Odyssey episode 'Someone to watch over me,' and your run-of-the-mill fanfiction. For those of you who don't own a Sega Saturn and/or the game 'Nights into Dreams,' the majority of this story takes place in a land called Nightopia. It is a land of dreams and mild nightmares, where one can fly like the wind and jump miles. 

I have taken the liberty of customizing Nightopia. After all, this is the Mobian version. One of the Ideyas stands for something different, and Sonic's dreams are of places he's been to. 

Nights is a being who is confined to Nightopia. His job is to make sure the dreamer is protected from the Nightmaren's attacks, and generally to have a good time. 

With Metal Sonic destroyed, there has been an unfillable gap in Robotropolis operations. Packbell, in an attempt to bridge that gap, has built a new robot. This robot, unlike Mecha, starts out twisted and evil. This is shown in the first thing he does. 

Curious? Your interest grabbed? Then take the plunge, and enter Nightopia with Sonic. 

"I am the heart, I need the heartbeat 

I am the eyes, I need the sight 

I realize I am just a body, I need the life 

I move my feet, I go through the motions 

But Who'll give purpose to chance 

I am the dancer 

I need the Lord of the Dance." --'Lord of the Dance' by Steven Curtis Chapman ________________________________________________________________________ 

"Rena, c'mon," Sonic said, glancing back. Serena looked down at him from the top of the ravine, nervous. 

"You sure this is the way down? Knux and Spike went off that way." 

Sonic flashed her his most mischievous grin. "Sure they did. This is a shortcut. We want to capture their flag, right?" 

"Well, yeah, but it's pretty steep here." 

"So? A spindash'll take care of it." 

She relented. "Oh, all right." 

The purple hedgehog got down on all fours and began to scramble down the hill. She and her brother were teamed up against Knuckles and Spike in an afternoon game of 'capture the flag.' Both teams had hidden their flags in the bottom of the dry, tree-filled ravine, and Sonic was bound and determined to win this round. He was even willing to climb down the steepest, rockiest part to get there first. 

The two slid down on all fours, clouds of red dust rising into the air all around, small rocks and chunks of soil knocked loose and tumbled after them. Neither of them had ever tried this part of the cliff before, and had no idea that the talus slope of loose rock and dirt was a landslide waiting to happen. 

Serena, a few feet above Sonic, suddenly had the feeling she was standing still, all her surroundings moving at the same pace as she was. Then several rocks rolled past her and she realized the truth; they had started a landslide. "Sonic, rockslide!" she cried, panicking. He looked up at her, then around. "Get off the cliff!" he shouted. "We'll be buried!" The ground was nearly liquid beneath their feet, seeming to dare them to run across its quicksand-surface. The two tried, but could hardly move in any direction but down. They were accelerating, falling wildly. 

Sonic, showing considerable presence of mind, struck a hand across his emerald belt. Now hyper Sonic, he bounded up the cliff, caught Serena by the hand and dragged her up the slide toward the top of the ravine. "Sonic," she gasped, "will this thing hurt Knux an' Spike?" "No, they're too far away, I think," he panted, a film of dust dimming his brilliant glow. 

They were within five feet of the top when Sonic tripped over a clump of loose rocks and began to fall back down. Serena clawed her way to the top and looked back. 

The slide was throwing up a tremendous cloud of dust and a strange rumble. Sonic was caught in the pull, and even his invincibility couldn't give him traction. He fell head over heels, rolled down sideways, or slid on his backside, blinded by the dense dust. 

A chunk of dirt struck his belt, hitting one of the emeralds. Somehow it reversed the hyper process. His glow and protective invincibility faded out. Things began to hurt. He curled into a ball, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his head. 

His body connected with a boulder. The pain was so sudden and intense he was almost indifferent to it. As if from a distance he watched himself uncurl and go limp, letting the sliding earth carry him. After a moment he saw, rather than felt, his strike the sharp rock. The world went dark. 

* * *

The slide had finally stopped. Serena was falling down it, looking for Sonic and calling. A shout drew her attention, but it was only Knuckles and Spike stepping out of the trees below, looking worried. "Are you okay?" Knuckles called. 

"I'm fine, but Sonic got carried away. Help me find him!" 

Knuckles punched Spike in the shoulder and growled, "That means you, too." The porcupine rolled his eyes and shook his head maddeningly, but started forward. 

They had to search most of the landslide area, but finally found Sonic. He was lying on his back on a flat slab of rock, his legs and hips covered with debris, one arm doubled behind his back. 

Knuckles and Serena fell to their knees beside him. Knux pawed away the dirt while Serena tried to rouse her brother. She shook him a little. His head turned sideways an inch or two, revealing the scarlet stain on the stone beneath him. "Knux, uh, he's bleeding." 

"I'm not surprised." 

"No, like, really bad. His head's cut open." She was frightened at the sight of so much blood. Knux leaned over and looked, and felt his stomach turn over. It was bad. 

Knux groped at Sonic's waist until he located the emerald belt. He clumsily unhooked it and strapped it around his own waist. He activated the emeralds the way Sonic did. He began to glow a hot red. Then he turned and barked, "Spike, take off your shirt. We need to stop the bleeding." Spike started to protest, but obeyed when Knux held up a clenched fist. 

A moment later they were headed for Knothole, Sonic in Knuckles's arms. 

* * *

Sonic was aware of all this, but from a great distance. He wanted to wake up, but between him and consciousness stood a huge barrier of pain, and he was unwilling to confront it. Instead he let himself sink down into darkness, away from his friends. 

Suddenly he was falling, much as he had in the landslide. His way was lit by several stars that circled him, like planets around the sun. Each star was enclosed in a glowing sphere, like a marble with a jack in it. Down and down, with only the stars to guide him. Was he dying? Maybe. . . . 

Suddenly the darkness was engulfed and changed by light, as if he had exited a dark tunnel. He landed feet-first on the top of a grassy hill. He looked around at the bright, pure colors. A dreamland; the real world never looked like this. He didn't have his emerald belt, either. He thought Knux had taken it. Yeah, somebody had taken it, even if he wasn't sure of who. 

From out of nowhere four spiky, evil-looking creatures (like badniks) swooped down on him. He felt them touch him, grabbing him, throwing him down. What were they doing? Ah, taking the star-things. They scattered in four directions, and Sonic picked himself up warily. To his surprise, he still had the red star. They hadn't taken it, for some reason. 

He turned in a circle, looking around. This time he spotted a small gazebo-building a short distance away. Something inside it was moving, twirling. Curious, he walked up to the building. 

The thing inside looked vaguely human, with large gentle violet eyes. It had two joker-like long, thick tails hanging from the back of its head. They were purple, as was its legs and body. The rest of the costume was white, and trimmed with yellow, hot pink and green. There was a red gem embedded in its chest that reminded Sonic of a chaos emerald. It was dancing, spinning in place without touching the ground. It had one eye fixed on him. He stepped up on the low platform, wondering. Immediately the thing stopped and extended a hand toward him. 

"Who are you?" he asked it. It made no reply, but beckoned to him impatiently. Hesitantly Sonic reached out and took its hand. 

He was whirled up and around as the thing swung around him in a sort of dance, then pulled him to it. To his surprise, it's form covered him, like putting on a costume. It was made of magic and the impossibilities of the subconscious. Now outwardly changed, Sonic leaped out of the gazebo. He noticed for the first time his red star was set on one of the five pillars of the little building. 

As Sonic swooped into the blue sky, he heard the thing murmur, "I am Nights. Welcome to Nightopia." 

"What were those stars?" Sonic asked. 

"They are parts of you," Nights replied softly. "White stands for purity, blue is wisdom, green is health, yellow is joy." 

"Why didn't those things take the red one?" 

"The red Ideya is bravery, and the Nightmaren cannot take it from you." 

"Am I dead?" 

"No. Only dreaming." 

Sonic dove toward the ground and skimmed it just for the thrill of it, then whirled up into the air, arms outstretched. He noticed the stars trailing from his--or Night's--fingertips, then glanced over his shoulder at the double row of stars trailing out behind him. "When you make a loop and the stars touch," Nights told him softly, "it forms a paraloop of power and is useful for collecting small objects." Sonic did it a few times, watching the sparkling flash of the paraloop. Then he flew deeper into the hilly countryside, the Nights showing him different moves. 

For fun, he shot straight up into the sky, toward the sun, wondering how high he could go. He made it about five hundred feet, the ground becoming hazy and distant below. And then pain flashed through his head and right arm, taking his breath away. He was suddenly aware of the tremendous pain barrier he hadn't the strength or courage to brave. "Too high," Nights said. "We are nearing consciousness." Sonic turned and dove toward Nightopia again. He wasn't ready to try to wake up yet. 

* * *

Serena was sitting outside Sonic's hut, knees drawn up and arms curled around. She stared at the ground, only looking up when someone entered or left the hut. Slasher and Sally were doing their best to patch up her brother. But an hour had passed, and no one had told her a thing. 

The crunch of approaching footsteps aroused her. It was Knuckles, clutching the folded emerald belt in one hand. He looked cool and casual, but something about the way he moved showed he was as worried and scared as Serena was. He walked up to her and asked quietly, "Any news?" She shook her head. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, then turned and tapped on the door. It opened and Sally poked her head out. Wordlessly Knux handed her the belt. She thanked him with her eyes and withdrew. Knuckles stood there a moment, staring at the door. Then, realizing he was in the way, he stepped around Serena and sat down beside her, his back to the wall. 

A slow ten minutes crept by. Tails wandered into view, scuffing his feet and stirring up little clouds of dust. His head was down, and he walked with a slouch. He paused as he neared them, then looked up. "Is Sonic all right?" he asked. Serena and Knux looked at each other, then said simultaneously, "I donno." 

"Oh." Tails resumed his slouch and walked a few more steps. Then he stopped, whirled and ran to Serena and Knux. He threw himself down beside Knuckles, buried his head in his arms and cried. Knux rubbed his back and looked at Serena helplessly. She leaned forward and looked around him at Tails and murmured, "I could join him at a moment's notice." 

An eternity passed. Tails's sobs subsided and he sat up, wiping his eyes and sniffing. After a moment he leaned against Knuckles. Knux put an arm around, glad for the small comfort of his companionship. 

The door to the hut swung open. The three looked up with a start, only to see Sally step out, one hand over her face. She stood still for a moment, unaware of the spectators. 

"Well?" Serena demanded. 

The squirrel jumped and whirled, startled. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked angrily. "Nobody invited you." 

Stunned by the outburst, Serena drew back. Realizing she had hurt them, Sally said softly, "I'm sorry, Serena, guys. It's just--" She paused. 

"What about Sonic?" 

Sally slowly shook her head. "Slasher thinks his skull is fractured. His right arm is broken, and three ribs on his right side are cracked. He's--he's in a coma." 

* * *

By this time Sonic and Nights had collected the four stolen stars. As they headed back back to the little building (it was known as the Ideya Palace) with the last one, Nights quietly told him that now the dream would change and the Nightmaren would return. "This time they will only take three Ideya," he said. "The longer you stay here the more they will narrow their attack. When they take but one, they will hide it and defend it fiercely. If you get it back from them then, the Nightmaren will be defeated and leave your Nightopia." 

"My Nightopia?" 

"Yes. All creatures who enter Nightopia bring with them their own experiences, hopes, dreams and fears. The best is realized in Nightopia. The worst is, naturally, the Nightmaren." Sonic paralooped a pursuing Nightmaren and interrupted him. As they resumed flying, Sonic asked, "So the Nightmaren are everything I'm afraid of?" 

"Yes." 

"Boy, some enemies. Do they come to everyone's dreams?" 

"Only sometimes. It depends on the depths of their sleep and frame of mind. Only very peaceful sleepers enter Nightopia often." 

"Am I sleeping peacefully?" 

"No, Sonic. Your sleep is not sleep. It is flat unconsciousness, which is different." 

"Then why am I here?" 

"I don't know," Nights sighed. "But keep a close watch on the green Ideya, your health. That may be the one they take at the very last and defend." 

* * *

"Can we see him?" Serena begged Sally. 

The squirrel looked down. "I--don't know--if you should. He's in pretty bad condition." 

Serena clasped her hands together. "Oh please, Sally, let us see him! How would you feel if it were Sandy in there?" (Sandy was Sally's sister.) 

Sally sighed and looked up at her and the others. "Oh, all right. C'mon, you guys. But be quiet, please." Sally opened the door and stood aside. 

Slasher was standing beside Sonic's bed, looking at him. She glanced up as they walked in, then stepped back. They three advanced eagerly to the bed, then stood still and looked at the pitiful figure before them. 

Sonic's head was wrapped in a white bandage with several layers in back. His right arm was in a cast from upper arm to wrist and rested on top of the covers. His face was unnaturally pale. Other than that he seemed to be merely sleeping. His breathing was slow and natural. But something about the way he looked--his absolute helplessness--showed he was far from well. 

"There's nothing more we can do," came Sally's voice from behind them. Knuckles looked up at Slasher, who looked very solemn. "I hate that phrase," he said pointedly. "Put the belt on him--it'll at least give him life support." 

"I wondered about that," Slasher replied. She picked up the belt from the nightstand, pulled back the blankets and gently fastened it around Sonic's waist. The pulled-back covers revealed the white cast across his chest and down one side; his ribs were closer to broken than cracked. 

Slasher struck her hand across the face of the belt, activating the super emeralds. Sonic's blue flushed into hot yellow, then a steady variety of six more colors; all the colors of the supers. She pulled the blankets back over him. Serena and Tails stood silent the whole time, staring at Sonic. Now Tails turned away and buried his face in Slasher's chest. Serena could only stand there and stare. 

"A coma, a coma," her mind repeated. "Comas are what people die in. They never wake up. ..." 

Abruptly she turned to the velociraptor and asked, "Will he die?" 

"We don't know," was the reply. "He's tough, but he's so banged up he might not make it." 

Serena sank to the floor beside the bed. "Well, I'm gonna stay here until he wakes up." She glared up at Sally, who was about to protest that _she_ was going to. "And don't you try to stop me. He's my brother, not yours." 

Sally looked helplessly at Slasher, but the big raptor was nodding consent. "Go ahead, 'Rena. Could be you'll bring him out of it." 

* * *

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis, Packbell was preparing to exhibit his newest creation to Robotnik. 

They were in the main control room. Robotnik was seated in his big swivel chair, eyes on Packbell. The android was pacing back and forth, hands clasped behind his back. 

"Since the destruction of Metal Sonic on Little Planet, we have been without our main terror force here in Robotropolis. The freedom fighters don't fear the SWAT-bots at all. In fact, Mecha was the only reason they stayed away." 

"And Metal Sonic was your buddy." 

"Well, that too. My point is, we need to replace him." 

"You just want to get his salvaged computer memory working." 

"I confess, I tried that. There isn't enough there to rebuild him." 

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" 

Packbell turned to face Robotnik, his legs braced. "Metal Sonic's design was good, but unfortunately, his one engine wasn't enough for him to push the sound barrier, like Sonic. He told me this time and again. So I took the liberty of building another robot after a different style. This robot has four jet engines instead of one. His Tesla coil has been completely updated and produces more power on less fuel." 

Robotnik was interested. He, too, had beat his head against the wall when it came to Mecha's speed. But he had a few questions. "Does it have a good brake system?" 

"Of course. I know how Mecha was destroyed." 

"Chaos emerald compatibility?" 

"Yes. How could I forget that?" 

Robotnik leaned back in his chair, fingering his mustache thoughtfully. "One more thing. How in the world did you fit _four_ jet engines into a standard-sized robot?" 

"To know that, you must see him." 

Packbell stepped to the door and opened it. There, standing patiently in the hallway, was a brilliant red robot. It stepped forward into the light of the room, allowing Robotnik to view it. 

It was about the same size as Metal Sonic had been, with the same slanted black eyes. Its half-circle pupils were light green. Its arms were extra-thick and reached almost to the ground. The hands bore two six-inch metal spikes. Instead of spikes on it's head, it carried long, dreadlock-like triangular tubes, all with tiny exhaust tubes in the ends. Unlike Metal Sonic, it had no air intake in its chest, and only a small exhaust vent in its' back. 

Robotnik got up and walked around the robot, inspecting it from all angles. "What are it's abilities?" he asked. Packbell lifted one of its arms proudly. "See how the lower arms are flattened and tapered at the ends, like airplane wings? Like his original, I gave him the ability to fly." 

"Knuckles glides," Robotnik put in with distaste. 

"Whatever," Packbell said with a wave of his hand. "The point is, Robo Knux can fly or run at up to Mach 3." 

The robot had listened quietly to all this without a word. Now he folded his burly arms and snapped, "Packbell, you promised me a tour of this place. Let's get on with it!" Robo Knux looked up at Robotnik and said, "And as for you, _Doc_, stop addressing me as if I weren't here. I could've told you all that, you know." The robot walked out of the room. 

Packbell seemed embarrassed. "Uh, sorry about that. Somehow he acts exactly like Knuckles." 

* * *

Sonic's next dream faded in. Or rather, he fell into it, his bright Ideyas spinning around him. 

He landed lightly on his feet, rubbed his eyes and looked around. Hey, the Floating Island! He was standing on one of the low ridges that led up to the high peak in the center. Spreading out before him was the desert region of Sandopolis, all in yellow and grey. He must be facing south. 

A series of yells and whoops caught his attention. Ah, the Nightmaren. They descended on him like a cloud of insects, their claws grabbing at his Ideyas. One lifted him by his arm, reaching for the red star, bravery. Its body gleamed with blue metal--a badnik. Its eyes were black, and it reminded him of Metal Sonic; but no, it couldn't be Mecha. Mecha was evil-looking, and he wasn't dumb enough to try to take the red star ... or was he? With sudden nerve Sonic lashed out with one foot, catching the thing in the chest. It reeled backward, stunned. Then it leaped into the air with the others and vanished. 

Sonic was left standing, panting but triumphant. He had fended off the Nightmaren! Ha! Wimps ... He looked up at his red star--and saw it wasn't alone. He also had the white one. Oh-oh, Nights was right. They _were_ beginning to narrow their assault. 

He drew a deep breath, savoring the sweet air of the island, and looked around for the Ideya Palace and Nights. They were a few rods distant on a rise of ground. Nights was spinning and dancing without touching the ground, his large gentle eyes fixed on Sonic. The hedgehog started toward him, eager to fly over the island and see what it was like. 

"Sonic!" 

He stopped dead, recognizing the voice. He turned. "Rena?" Sure enough, it was Serena. She was scrambling up the hill toward him. Strange, but she was almost clear--he could see right through her. She ran up to him. "Hi, Sonic! Whatcha doin'?" 

"Oh, nothin'. Am I dreaming, or are you?" 

Some of the brightness faded from her face. "Huh?" 

"Am I dreaming you're here, or do you dream of me?" 

"What? What're you talking about?" 

"This is a dream." 

"Oh." She drooped and looked down. "I hate to admit I'm dreaming. I must have fell asleep." 

As she spoke, her shape and color became opaque, definite. She was now solidly asleep. Sonic stared at her. "Cool, you're all here now." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm stuck here." 

"What do you mean, stuck here?" 

"I can't wake up. I'm trapped in Nightopia." 

"Have you tried to wake up?" There was hope in her voice. 

He nodded. "Yeah. I've tried to go up, and there's always a sort of--well, wall up there. It hurts so bad I just can't do it." 

Serena lowered her head and said nothing. Sonic watched her with feeling. "Whassamatter, sis?" 

Serena looked up. "Do you know why it hurts?" 

"No." 

"Your skull is fractured and your right arm is broken. And your ribs on your right side are cracked." 

Sonic stared at her again. "You're kidding. What happened?" 

"Don't you remember?" 

"Remember what?" 

"The landslide. 'Member, you saved me?" 

It hurt to think about anything other than Nightopia. But with his sister's pleading gaze fixed on him, he tried anyway. Landslide? Falling, lots of rocks and dust-- A sharp pain shot through his head. He winced. "I can't, Rena. It hurts." 

"That's good! You might wake up! Try again." 

He shook his head and backed away. "No. I don't want to. I want to stay here." 

She moved forward, looking desperate. "Please try, Sonie! You'll die if you stay here! Try again! Please!" 

Suddenly she went ghostly. She turned her head, listening to something Sonic couldn't hear. The, just like that, she faded out and vanished. 

* * *

"No, no," Serena mumbled sleepily. Sally shook her again. "C'mon Serena, wake up. You fell asleep." The purple hedgehog lifted her head. She was lying slumped across Sonic's bed. He hadn't changed. "He wouldn't try," she said drunkenly to Sally. "He doesn't want to wake up. Says it hurts too much." 

"You were dreaming." 

"Yeah, and so is Sonic. He's trapped. Trapped in Nightopia, wherever that is." 

* * *

Sonic touched Nights's outstretched hand, was jerked up and around, then became Nights. They swept out of the Ideya Palace and into the landscape beyond. 

Sonic was troubled. "Nights," he said, "was she right? Will I wake up if I try to think, and die if I don't?" 

Nights said nothing for a moment, then murmured, "I really don't know, Sonic. My home is the subconscious, not the waking world." 

"Has anyone ever died here?" 

"Well ..." Nights seemed reluctant to answer. 

"What would happen if someone did?" Sonic persisted. "I mean, what would happen?" 

"Well, I know there are two ways to wake up. One is to fly up and up. The other, you simply fade away." 

"So you've never seen death?" 

"I didn't say that." Sonic felt Nights shiver. "It doesn't come to Nightopia very often, but when it does, it turns everything into a nightmare. Even myself. Sometimes the sick one pulls out of it, and sometimes they don't. Please, don't ask me what happens when they don't. It's too horrible to talk about." 

"Why? What happens?" 

"I just told you not to ask me. If I did, the Nightmaren would come and harass us, and they wouldn't be small, either. Let us talk of something else." 

"Like, about getting enough blue chip-things to redeem an Ideya?" 

"Yes." 

They dipped and soared over the Floating Island. Sonic noticed a lot of little birds with red and white clothes he hadn't seen in his last dream. Assuming they were Nightmaren, he paralooped one, only to hear it scream as it was blasted out of his dream. "No, no," Nights protested, "those are nightopians. They belong here. Do not attack them--they have enough trouble with the Nightmaren as it is." 

"Oh," said Sonic, feeling guilty. "Sorry, I didn't know they were good guys. What do the Nightmaren do to them?" 

"Things you'd expect nightmares to do," Nights replied dryly. "Kill them for fun, or terrorize them, or chase them, or even eat them. You get the idea." 

The first Ideya capturer was floating out in the Sandopolis desert. Sonic brought in the required twenty chips (glowing blue spheres), blew up the capturer, got the yellow Ideya and headed for the Palace with it. Sonic was noticeably quiet. He had seen the badnik-like Nightmaren again. It looked a lot like Metal Sonic. He had called out to it, trying to get it to recognize him, but it had taken off like a frightened sparrow. It puzzled him. If it were Mecha, he should act like himself, right? Or had his dream of Nightopia warped his memories, somehow? 

As if reading his thoughts, Nights said, "The Nightmaren will not speak to you, except maybe to jeer from a distance. They know that if you are with me, you could attack them and drive them out." 

"Why would I do that?" 

"Because I can only do that--not kill them. If I could, I would root out every one of their kind from Nightopia." 

Sonic sensed a ferocity, an anger in Nights, he hadn't before. "Do you hate them?" 

"As much as it is possible for me to do so." 

"But why?" 

"Because, I am fallen, even as they are, though not to the same extent." 

"Fallen? We're flying now, aren't we?" 

"I didn't mean like that. Long ago when the worlds were created, Nightopia was also made. I was created by the Great King, and I had a companion. His name was--and is--Reala. We roamed our world freely then. And Nightopia was far more beautiful than it is now. Now it is simply a reflection of your world. Then it was a reflection of heaven, of all that is pure." 

Sonic had never heard a story like this before. "And?" he prompted, captivated. 

"And," Nights continued sadly, "the human race was give the choice between everlasting life, and the knowledge of good and evil. The tempter, the rebellious angel, fooled one into choosing the knowledge of good and evil. The other chose to do the same, and both died in spirit. The Great King, who made everything and them, was forced to banish them from His presence. He also had to curse His perfect creation because of them, which is why there are weeds and thorns and poison. Death had entered the universe, and that fateful time was known as the Fall of Man. 

"Nightopia was also blemished. The Nightmaren were made by the rebellious angel and his minions. He asked myself and Reala to take his side. I refused and remained loyal to the Great King, but Reala joined the rebellion. He lost his beauty and his access to Nightopia. He is now in the place nightmares are formed. Nightopia faded to become a reflection of the world instead of heaven. We all lost our inter- dimensional abilities. I lost my purity, and my innocence. But only for a time." 

"What happened?" 

"The Great King still loved his created people, even if they had turned against Him. So He sent His only Son to them. He died in their place, a sacrifice for sin, for all time. And, as He had defeated death, He came back to life after three days." 

"It was a horrible time in Nightopia during those three days. None of us knew what would happen. It seemed as if the world would end. But thankfully He rose again. 'He ascended unto the Father and sat down at the right hand of God.' I was restored my innocence but not my purity, as I still live in a fallen Nightopia. But someday, perhaps soon, He says He will return and gather His people to Himself, and this fallen, corrupted creation will perish in fire. Then He will make a new Heaven and a new Earth, and sin will be no more. Oh, how I long for that time." Nights sighed. "Nightopia will be new again. And perhaps I will be allowed access to the waking world once more." 

"You were before?" 

"Of course. I said we all lost our inter-dimensional abilities. I am limited to Nightopia." 

"How sad." 

"Yes, it is. And there would be no hope had the Son not died in our place. But there is, for He did, and He gives me the strength to continue on." 

By this time they had recovered the Ideyas and were headed back with the last one. Nights, feeling he had talked his quota for a while, was quiet, thinking of past times. Sonic thought of what he'd been told. After a moment he thought of a question. "Who are the Great King's people? Humans?" 

"No," Nights replied, "Not just humans. Anyone, any species, can join His family. He says 'that if you confess with your mouth Jesus (His Son who became a man and was killed) is Lord, and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. For it is with your heart that you believe and are justified, and it is with your mouth that you confess and are saved.' It's as simple as that." 

* * *

In the wakeful world of daytime Mobius, Packbell and his newest creation were just finishing up the promised tour. Robo Knux stayed aloof and disinterested, heavy arms folded across his red chest. He listened to Packbell in silence. He made no comment until they were in the main control room, looking at the monitors and the big computer. Even then, all he said was, "Do the Freedom Fighters ever modem-uplink to this console?" 

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact they do," Packbell replied. The robot said no more. 

They made it all the way through the fortress. They stopped in the front room for a conference. "Well," said Packbell, "what do you think?" 

Robo Knuckles looked at him condescendingly, his green eyes narrowing. "You don't want to know." 

"Of course I do." 

"Fine. I think this place is a low-tech, poorly maintained, under- staffed dump." The robot liked to speak his mind. 

Packbell nodded ruefully. "Well, I have to admit you're right, at that." 

Robo Knux turned in a slow circle, scanning the room. "Look at this wreck. I don't have anything against the robotizer, but mindless slaves are one step beyond worthless, to my mind. We have millions of subjects; with a little programming we could change them into an invincible army, armed with--" 

Packbell cut him off. "Not here. I'm not ready to tell of my advanced weaponry. Its not complete yet." 

The robot glared at him. "Then why did you give it to me? Am I going to blow up the first time I use it?" 

"No ... I meant, it's not ready for other robots." 

"Whatever you say." 

The red robot's green eyes flickered a little. "Is it too early to establish myself with Robotnik?" 

I think you already have, Packbell thought. "No, go ahead. What do you have in mind?" 

Robo Knux turned and began to walk back toward the control room. As Packbell fell into step beside him he said, "I'm itching to try my system against the freedom fighters. If they uplink,I can get into their computer at the same time. From there, I can use whatever accessories they have hooked up." He sideyed his taller companion. "Just as I did to familiarize myself with your computers back at base." 

Indeed, the robot had tapped the system and freely manipulated everything in Packbell's secret base. Packbell had found Robo Knux organizing all the staff robots for an attack on a nearby mountain village. He had quickly stopped it, but was given some insight into the destructiveness of the robot's mind. 

Although Robo Knux had Metal Sonic's old memory chips, he was not Mecha. He was worse. Mecha had viewed Packbell as his friend, or at least counterpart. But Robo Knux felt he needed no one, showing he had been designed and built by a calloused, unfeeling android, instead of a human and an intelligent echidna. 

They stepped into the control room. Robo Knux went straight to the computer input console. Lifting one of his heavy spike-studded hands, he opened a panel in his chest and pulled out a cable. Deftly he connected himself, as if he had done it a thousand times. Packbell folded his arms and watched. 

The robot first did a scan of the system, requesting information on all connected computers. Sure enough, one of them was from a remote, unknown location. He tested it for a firewall, which would keep other computers from breaking in. There was none. Slowly, carefully, he worked his way in until he was connected to Nichole, the computer in Sally's hands. 

* * *

Sally was seated on her bed, head resting on one hand, the other hand on Nichole's keyboard. She was thinking idly of Sonic and of Serena's strange story of talking to him in a dream. Poor kid--this was so hard on her she was even dreaming weird things. 

Sally was totally depressed. She had no hope of Sonic ever pulling out of it. Well, that's what she told herself. Contrary to this, she was researching comas and concussions on the Robotropolis computer, looking for anything helpful. 

"Sally, are you there?" the computer asked. 

The squirrel stirred and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Sorry, Nichole. I was thinking." 

"Have gained access to requested information." 

"Thanks." 

"Your welcome. Standing by." 

Neither of them knew of the intruding connection, as Nichole couldn't detect it. The robot had access to everything on the hard drive, and to anything Nichole could control. Sally, reading medical information on the screen, didn't notice the green light on Nichole's side begin to flash. 

* * *

Text, code and filenames began to fill the control room's monitors. Packbell stared at it. "You did it!" he exclaimed. "I don't believe it!" 

The robot turned his gleaming head. "Connect yourself. This is very interesting." 

"Ah, I just removed my last connector!" 

"Well then, that's your problem." He returned his attention to what he was doing. 

The freedom fighter computer had some unusual functions. For instance, using lasers and high-frequency radar, it could identify anyone within two thousand feet. Robo Knux told it to identify the closest person. The answer came back almost immediately: Sally. Slowly, increasing his range step by step, the robot looked at everyone in close range, middle range, and far range. The names and profiles came up one by one. A few were nameless with only species coming up, but that was to be expected. Knothole was a mis-matched bunch. 

At 570 feet, Robo Knux stopped. Here was an interesting profile. Sonic Hedgehog. He was apparently asleep, but his vital signs were below normal. Sick? Injured? Perhaps ... The robot pulled up a screen and silently directed Packbell's attention to it. The android read it, then said, "It seems Sonic isn't feeling well." 

"Sonic," Robo Knuckles murmured. "Sonic. I know him." Metal Sonic's old memory was working. 

Packbell fingered his upper lip thoughtfully and said, "What do you know?" 

Instead of simply telling him, the robot loaded his files onto a monitor in front of them. It came on, almost like a TV show. A first person view in all the shots (but without sound), the first sequence was of staring down into a huge waterfall. A feeble rope bridge dangled against the canyon wall, one end cut loose. Sonic was hanging two- thirds of the way down, gently swinging back and forth. He looked up and shouted something. The camera--Mecha's eyes--swung upward, toward the sky. The blue of the sky slowly turned to deep purple, and bright meteor-like things shot across it, leaving red streaks in their wake. Then the camera rocked and pitched, going in and out of focus. They saw what looked like the bridge (Mecha was on it with Sonic), and a pair of yellow hands clenched into a plank. The screen jumped a couple times, then the hands ripped the board in half. A crazy blur of toppling downward-- The recording ended in a haze of static. Robo Knux loaded the next one. 

It was very short. A sort of workroom came into focus. The robot sat up, surveying the scene. A series of blurs passed, but one person snapped into focus: a blue hedgehog. The robot with the camera leaped at him, and the recording went fuzzy. 

"Watch these," Robo Knux commanded, as he had been reviewing them himself. A long, almost fully intact sequence showed a conversation with Robotnik, then an entire nighttime race against Sonic. The track seemed to be suspended in mid-air above a dazzling, light-filled city. Every twist and turn was recorded, including a brief act of treachery. A short wait for the wounded Sonic to catch up. Then the race to the finish began. It ended with the closed finish gate rushing squarely toward the onlooker, striking him in the face, and then static. 

Puzzled, the red robot turned to Packbell. "These are the only things I have," he said. "Those are not my memories, and I do not remember those particular actions. In other words, what the heck is that stuff doing in my memory banks?" 

Packbell shook his head. "They're from your predecessor, Metal Sonic. He hated Sonic with a passion, and he did those things. The last one, where he wrecked, is also when he was destroyed. Those chips were all I could find of him." 

Robo Knux looked down and gave a metallic sigh. "You were trying to rebuild him in me, weren't you?" 

"Well, yes." 

"That wasn't a good idea. He was technically dead, and as you can see, you can't rebuild the dead. I am not Mecha." 

"I had to try." 

"And you failed." Abruptly the robot shifted tracks. "What about Sonic? He seems to be injured." 

"That's good. If he's out, then the freedom fighters are disabled." 

"So you say. But wouldn't it be better if we could kill him?" 

"If we could. We don't even know where Knothole is." 

"But if we can see him through this computer, then we can touch him as well, right?" 

"Maybe." 

"Hmm. Give me a day or so. I'm sure I can come up with something." 

* * *

Having learned what she wanted, Sally had Nichole disconnect from the Robotropolis mainframe. The computer obeyed, and Robo Knux's presence went undetected. 

* * *

A new day dawned. Serena spent the night in a cot beside her brother's bed, refusing to leave him. The super emeralds kept him on a constant, well-lit life support, but his sleep seemed a shade deeper than before. Serena refused to notice this. 

The day seemed to drag by. Everyone in the village knew about Sonic's condition, and all were grieved over it. The mood was generally one of despair. There was nothing more to be done for him, and he was in bad condition. Knuckles felt the worse, as it had been his idea to play capture the flag that afternoon. He mourned in stricken silence and would lock himself into his hut for hours at a time. If Sonic went under, it was apparent his friends would, too. 

* * *

After completing the dream of Floating Island, Sonic rested several hours in a dreamless darkness. Then, at about three 'o clock in the morning, he again entered Nightopia. 

His feet touched down. The chilly air struck him in the face with cold reality. He looked around. Dazzling white snow everywhere, high mountain peaks above. Ice Cap! Way past cool; -3 degrees, actually. A balmy day in the mountains. 

The Ideya Palace was a short distance away in the shadow of a big rock outcropping. Thinking of the Nightmaren, Sonic broke into a run, hoping to reach Nights before his Ideyas were taken. But the few seconds it had taken to identify his location were too long. The Nightmaren caught him five feet from the Ideya Palace. They yelled and jeered in triumph as they threw him to the ground, clawing at the colored stars. They were bigger this time, and there were more of them. The one like Metal Sonic was there, but now he looked more like Mecha. He had the distinctive clawed yellow hands, sharp elbows and knees, and red feet with the horizontal white stripe. Only the red pupils and hollow engine intake were missing. Sonic watched as the robot-like creature grabbed the green Ideya, yanked it free, then raced away with it. 

The Nightmaren were gone. They had only taken two of the stars; the yellow and the green. Sonic slowly climbed to his feet, wondering. Was that really Mecha? Ha, a nightmare; that's what he was. Fitting. 

Shivering a little in the frosty air, Sonic stepped into the little building and put his hand into Nights's. 

To his surprise, Nights was the first to speak as they flew out. "They only took two," he said, troubled. 

"Yeah," Sonic said. "You were right--they're narrowing down on one." 

"There is a way to tell which. What one have they taken every time?" 

"The green." 

"Health. Obviously they are trying to kill you." This was stated so calmly Sonic was taken aback. 

"Kill me? The Nightmaren can do that?" 

"Not usually, but that is their goal. The longer you stay, the more dangerous they become." 

"Man, just like the SWAT-bots in Robotropolis." 

They skimmed over the snowy mountainside, looking for the hidden blue chips and the Ideya capturer. Sonic shivered inside Nights's costume. "It's so cold," he murmured. "Colder than I remember." Nights said nothing. Sonic went into a series of spirals, airdances and paraloops, trying to warm himself. Nights, noticing, motioned toward the ground, where a couple of the nightopians were building a snowman. "Let's help them," Nights said. "But remember, no paraloops." 

They dove toward the hillside. The little birds looked up in apprehension, but relaxed as they recognized Nights. Nights didn't land, but danced across the snow toward them. "Got room for one more?" he called. "My charge is cold." 

"Sure, dive on in," said one of the nightopians. "Just be careful, Nights. We aren't magic, like you are." 

Through some mysterious change, the Nights gave Sonic total control over their bonded form. Noticing the stars no longer trailed from his fingertips, Sonic began to help the birds build their snowman. "I'm Sonic," he said. 

"Hi," one bird replied. "I'm Are-lye. That's Cryson, and that's Pryor. This your first time in Nightopia?" 

"No, I've been here a few other times." 

"Really," said one of the others. Sonic didn't know which one-- to him they were identical. "Where you from?" 

"Mobius." 

"Mobius?" (To the others.) "You guys ever here of that place in the Conscious? Hmm. (To Sonic.) Maybe Mobians don't come to this area often. We've had humans, mostly. (To the others.) You guys remember Eliot and Claris? No? What about you, Nights?" 

"Of course I do. I never forget a charge--especially them." 

"Who are they?" Sonic asked. 

"The first two," Nights replied, "ever to make it to the end of Nightopia and back again. But their story is a long one." 

Nights and his charges were evidently well known. 

Sonic learned of the nightopians's fun-loving nature a moment later. He had turned his back to them to scoop up snow from the ground; when he turned back, a snowball hit him right between the eyes. "Hey!" he and Nights yelped at the same time, wiping the stinging snow from their eyes. Sonic wadded up his handful of snow and lobbed it at the nearest nightopian. Unprepared, the bird caught it in the neck. Instantly there was open war. Snowballs flew thick and fast, some splattering on the ground, others hitting their intended targets. Laughter rang out in the icy stillness. 

Nights's costume was waterproof, so the snow didn't soak him and Sonic. Sonic was warmed by the exercise, but wasn't ready to go until he had washed Cryson's face in the snow. (He had started it.) This done, he cheerfully said goodbye to the nightopians, who wished him luck. Then he and Nights soared into the blue sky. 

* * *

Spike happened to be walking by Sonic's hut when his ears caught a funny sound. Curious, he crept up to a window and looked in. 

Serena was sitting beside Sonic in a chair as she had for the past day and a half, his good hand in hers. Rubbing it gently, she was singing the song Sonic had received as a reward for helping the Time Rippers, the year before. It was entitled simply 'Sonic Boom.' It had two different tunes the words could be set to. One was happy and upbeat, and the other was slightly off-key and more serious. This second variation was the one Serena was singing to her brother. It had been his favorite song, and he loved both inflections. But somehow, the way she sang said her heart was on the verge of breaking. 

Spike watched and listened a moment. The young hedgehog was on the last verse, drawing it out, making it last. "Sonic boom, sonic boom, spinnin' through a world in motion, sonic boom, sonic boom, take it all the--" Her voice cracked. She choked on the last word. "Way," she finished tearfully. She fell forward on to the bed and buried her head in her arms. 

Spike crept away silently. For the first time in his selfish life, he felt sorry for someone else. For Serena, for her grief; and for Sonic in his helpless sleep. 

* * *

Early the next day, Robo Knux went hunting for Packbell. 

The android was absorbed in programming his upgraded SWAT-bots in one of the construction bays. The red robot stood directly behind him for thirty seconds. The Packbell sensed someone was behind him and turned. 

Robo Knux lifted what looked like a transmitter in one hand and spoke over the noise of the surrounding machinery. "I have in my hand the ability to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog." 

. . .

A bit later, in the control room of the fortress, Robo Knux exhibited his invention before Packbell and Dr. Robotnik. He stood with his head and shoulders thrown back impressively, and feet planted wide apart. 

"I have built a device," he told them deliberately, "that can transmit biologically harmful energy through modem and cable connections. Using the freedom fighters's own computer, I can successfully aim the waves at anyone. It will hit them, and only them." 

"What kinds of waves are you using?" Robotnik asked warily. 

"These are subsonic radio-brainwaves; our newest technology. Subsonic is a good name, is it not?: 

"What will they do?" Robotnik pressed, always the sceptic. 

"They will infiltrate his subconscious, knock out his immune system and drain his energy. In other words, it will kill him very slowly, very painfully." 

"Good," Packbell nodded his approval. "No death is too bad for Sonic." 

The gleaming scarlet robot inserted the device into a slot on his chest, then plugged himself into the mainframe. And fortunately-- or unfortunately-- the freedom fighters were on-line. Robo Knuckles tapped their connection, located Sonic, and activated the subsonic transmission. The procedure went flawlessly. 

* * *

Sonic and Nights had finally succeeded in locating the second Ideya capturer, and fed it enough blue chips to blow it up. The green star was in their possession, and they were sweeping back to the Ideya Palace. 

Suddenly a horrible feeling swept through Sonic's body. He choked, gasped and clutched at his throat, throwing Nights into a series of wild acrobatics. "What is wrong?" Nights queried. 

"I donno," Sonic replied, the feeling beginning to ebb. He lifted his head. "Ack, that was awful! It felt like I was being crushed to death." 

Nights's reply was drowned out by the sudden yells and taunts of multiple Nightmaren. They had appeared out of nowhere, and in great numbers. Sonic was surprised to see many of them were robots; the biggest ones, the ones he was afraid of. Nightmares. One dove out of the crowd, daring them to attack. Sonic didn't, but Nights did. 

Nights extended one arm and traced a circle of stars around the robot. A small paraloop flashed like fireworks, catching the nightmare and sending it sailing out of Sonic's dream. Then Nights shot upward, out of the hovering swarm of badniks. He spun around after a few seconds and dove back into them, passing his previous star-trail. He touched his hands to the end, and a paraloop sparked through the Nightmaren. The bunch scattered like a leaf pile before a tornado. 

"Fly! Fly!" Nights shouted to Sonic, "Before they regroup! They might fight us for the Ideya!" Sonic obeyed, pulling his arms to his chest and rolling over and over in the air, shooting along like a comet. The Nightmaren were quickly outdistanced. 

As the Ideya Palace came into view, outlined against the pure snow, that horrible feeling came over Sonic again. He gasped, came out of the spin and pawed the air for balance. "Take it, Nights," he choked. "It hit again." Nights took over the remainder of the flight. They dove into the Ideya Palace together. But instead of unbonding with Nights, as usually happened, they stayed together and the world outside the Ideya Palace melted away. 

Sonic didn't notice at first. He was doubled over, eyes closed, hardly breathing. "Sonic!" he heard Nights say in alarm. "Sonic, what is wrong? You are fading!" With an effort he drew a breath and opened his eyes. To his surprise, the Ideya Palace around him, and even Nights, were pale and transparent. He was leaving Nightopia. He forced himself to breathe, to stand erect. The pain began to drain away, and his head cleared. His surroundings became solid again. 

"I donno what's wrong," he said to Nights. "It's in my head, but it gets the rest of me from there. I almost want to wake up." 

"Believe it or not," said Nights, "that's a good sign. If you awaken you won't have to face the Nightmaren." 

"Face 'em? Whaddya mean?" 

"This will be a sort of final round, this next dream. They will take only one Ideya, hide it and defend it. Hope you feel up to a battle." 

"Well, sure. This is a dream, after all. As long as you're with me I'll be fine." And as long as that pain stays away," he added to himself. 

The next dream faded in around them. Sonic found himself staring. 

It was the Mobitropolis valley; he recognized certain landmarks, such as the distant Robotropolis, the Great Forest, the river and the mile-wide canyon. But it was different. The grass was dead and brown, the trees were dead, and the river was a filthy black. The setting sun cast a bronze glow over everything. It was dead quiet and the air was still, ominous. This wasn't Nightopia. This was Nightmaria. 

Seeing to read Sonic's thoughts, Nights said quietly, "This is the place Reala entered and is bound to. We may meet him. But look at the sky--an escape had been provided." Sonic looked up. In the very top of the dome of dark sky was a bright yellow patch, bright as the sun. "We have the choice to flee, if needed," Nights explained. "It isn't always there. Some have reached Nightmaria and have been defeated because the portal was not open. But it is for us, so fear not." 

A high-pitched cry drew their attention. Three robot-like Nightmaren swept toward them, the one like Metal Sonic in the lead. He now looked exactly as Sonic remembered. His red pupils stood out eerily in his dark face, bright with recognition and fury. "Sssonic!" they heard him hiss. "We meet again." The robot skidded to a stop and hovered just outside the Ideya Palace. "You may be with Nights," he snarled, "but we Nightmaren have Reala on our side. You will not leave Nightmaria alive." 

Sonic wisely chose not to answer. This infuriated the robot all the more. He lunged forward and snatched the green star from its holder, then tossed it to his cronies. As the three of them turned to fly away, Metal Sonic paused and looked at Sonic and Nights again. "I still loathe you, Sssonic," he spat. Then he was gone. 

Sonic and Nights flew out of the Ideya Palace. "Do they always take the green one--health?" Sonic asked. 

"No," Nights replied quietly, eyes roving the surreal landscape. "They only take the one that is the most vulnerable; the one most needed by the dreamer." 

"And I need my health?" 

"I seem to remember the other hedgehog telling you you are badly injured in the conscious world." 

Sonic fell silent. 

They skimmed the dead grass in the meadow, arms pressed to their sides, and plunged into the woods. "Look for the Nightmaren," Nights said warily. "We will only see them when we near the hidden Ideya." Sonic stared around at the trees in apprehension. They all bore their leaves, although dead and dry. The ground was a dark color through the grey weeds and brush, and there was no sound anywhere. Voluntarily Sonic pulled up and listened. He felt Nights sink downward until one foot touched the ground. They listened. It was absolutely silent. 

"Are you afraid?" Sonic ventured. 

"No," Nights replied, his tone casual and unconcerned. "And you don't need to be, either." 

"But this is a nightmare!" 

"What of it? Let us keep going, and I will tell you why I am not." 

They went into motion again, winding through the brown trees, the only light coming from the stars that streamed from Nights's fingertips. 

"I told you of the Great King," Nights said, his voice amplified by the hush, "and of my decision to serve Him and no other. Well, He tells His servants that He will be with them always, and He is. He is everywhere, you see, which is hard to imagine. But He is. And He is with us at this moment, even if we can't see Him. For, Sonic, the Lord is my light and my salvation; whom shall I fear? The Lord is the stronghold of my life--of whom shall I be afraid?" 

"You shall fear me!" 

They spun around. There, tracking them through the woods but now standing quite still, was a dark figure. At first Sonic thought it was one of the Nightmaren. Next he thought it was Nights--no, Nights was bonded with him. Then he realized it was the other person Nights had spoken of--Reala. 

His face was painted stark white, and his eyes and mouth were rimmed with black, like some demented clown. His costume was striped with purple, dark orange and black. His eyes were a pale blue. Yellow was the brightest color on him; he had no white anywhere. He stood with both feet on the ground and head tilted forward, like a bull about to charge. 

"So, Nights," he smirked, "you have made the cross-over once again. You know the rules. If you come un-bonded with your charge for any reason, your head will become a wall ornament." 

Sonic felt Nights straighten and a tremor of anger pass through him. "That is not the whole thing," he said, voice deadly calm. "It is only if I unbond them out of choice." 

They stood there a few seconds, facing each other like an old- time western showdown. Reala stepped forward. Instantly Nights shot skyward at such speed Sonic was nearly left behind. They leveled out a two hundred feet and began to fly straight. Nights cast a glance over his shoulder, forcing Sonic to do so as well. Reala was streaking along in their wake, orange stars streaming from his outstretched hands. "Nothing ever changes," Nights murmured to Sonic bitterly. "He hates me for not rebelling when he did. Every time I come here he tries to trip me up. Something like how the one called Metal Sonic needles you." 

"You'd be dead meat if you unbonded someone here?" 

"Yes. They would have no way to get back, and I would have proven myself a traitor. But I will never, never do that! I could never condemn someone to walk through to walk through Nightmaria unguarded, alone. It would be a nightmare more horrible than anyone has ever experienced." 

They lapsed into silence. Reala fell behind and dove into the dead forest. The setting sun had not moved; Sonic got the feeling it would not. It would continue to shed its deep orange light on the valley, part of the nightmare. 

The strange pain had not returned, but now Sonic felt cold, as he had in his previous dream. His limbs were aching and heavy, and he began to with he could rest--just for a little while. "No," he told himself, fighting the urge. "You're already asleep; you can't go to sleep in a dream." 

Nightmaren! They appeared out of nowhere, crying out, "Halt! Go no further!" Nights slowed, but Sonic could feel he was ready to take off at a moment's notice. There were about fifteen Nightmaren, all different badniks. The most frightening ones were the hideous Ultra SWAT-bots, their rocket packs roaring and fusion cutters held at the ready. Metal Sonic was not among them. 

Nights shoved forward fearlessly. "Let me through, vermin," he snapped. 

"Forget it, goody-goody," the Nightmaren taunted, shoving back. Without a word needing to be spoken, Sonic felt Nights give him control. Thinking quickly, he held out his arms and waved them in big circles around him, the stars forming double loops on either side. The ends touched. "Paraloop!" one of the smaller Nightmaren shrieked. The group scattered as the paraloops sparked like lightning. Sonic pulled his arms to his chest and shot forward, hoping to get a lead on this group before they recovered. 

"Get low," Nights whispered. "The Ideya is always near the ground." Sonic obeyed. To his horror, as he descended, he realized there were hundreds of Nightmaren camped out on the ground, waiting. The ground was black with them. They rose into the air to meet the advancing figure. But instead of trying to chase them away, the Nightmaren parted their ranks and cried, "Come on! Come on down, Sonic! The Ideya is down here! Come and get it!" 

A trap. Yes--but of what kind? 

* * *

Slasher stood over Sonic gravely, one hand resting lightly on his chest, staring into his face. He was almost as white as the pillow beneath his head. His breathing was shallow and slow. 

Serena was sitting nearby, eyes flicking from her brother to the raptor and back again. "What's wrong?" she asked at last, unable to contain herself any longer. "Why did the blue and purple stop flashing with the other colors?" 

Slasher, without shifting her gaze, said grimly, "Well, it wasn't good, whatever happened. I think he's going deeper; sinking into himself even farther." 

"Is that bad?" 

"Yes, very. There is a limit--then you hit the point of no return. He's--I think he's getting close." 

"What do we do?" 

"Pray, 'Rena. Pray he comes out of it." 

* * *

Robo Knux, still standing before the computer console, received an updated readout on Sonic's vital signs. His blood pressure and heart rate were steadily declining. "Good," the robot thought. "At the rate he's going, he'll be dead in a matter of hours." 

* * *

Metal Sonic surged above the ranks of robots, his red pupils like neon lights in the dimness. "Unbond him, Nights," he shouted commandingly, "and let him deal with us on his own." 

Reala appeared, only distinguishable by the golden stars trailing from his fingertips. He darted up and floated beside Nights and Sonic. "Yes, unbond him," he said, his voice like silk. "Release him and flee, Nights, like the coward you are!" Nights ignored him, refusing even to turn. 

Sonic's eyes were sweeping the Nightmaren below, looking for a tell-tale green glint or glimmer--anything that might give a clue as to where the Ideya was. But he saw nothing but the dark shapes of his enemies. 

Mecha blasted up to fly beside Reala. "Do you know what a nightmare is, Sonic?" he asked. "A nightmare is what I and Reala are about to become." To Sonic and Nights's horror, the blue robot turned and extended his hand to Reala. The dark Nights took it, swung Mecha around, then bonded their forms. Now Reala's eyes glowed red as Metal Sonic looked out at them. "I am a Nightmare!" Mecha laughed. "The most horrible of all! We have practiced long and hard for this day!" 

Sonic backed away, fear stabbing through him. "You're not a nightmare," he said, "you're a demon! No wonder Nights hates you!" 

Reala moved forward. For the first time he addressed Sonic directly. "You need the Ideya, don't you, Sonic? Well, look there-- below us." 

Sonic looked down. The ground seemed to have receded a vast distance, becoming like a gigantic well beneath their feet. Deep down, shining like a green jewel in the darkness, was the Ideya. None of the Nightmaren were near it--it was free. 

Warily Sonic looked back up at Reala and Metal Sonic. "What do I have to do to get it back?" 

"Nothing," Metal Sonic purred. "Just fly down and pick it up. Simple." 

"What are you going to do to us? Stab us in the back?" 

"Oh no. We'll simply watch. Heh heh." 

"Do it, Sonic," Nights whispered. "We have more to lose if we don't try." 

Sonic did a mid-air surface dive and began the long trek downward. 

* * *

Knuckles was sprawled on his bed in his hut, miserably staring at the wall. He had been to see Sonic and had taken in his friend's condition at a glance. The fact that two colors had dropped out of the cycling sequence said something; Sonic was probably dying. The colors would continue to drop out one by one, he was sure. Nothing we can do! He hated feeling helpless. 

A tap on the door disturbed his thoughts. "Who is it?" he called, not bothering to even sit up. 

"Sally," came the reply. 

"Whaddya want?" 

"Something's wrong with Nichole. Roter's busy, and I need you to look at her." 

Knux sighed and got up. Might as well do something to take his mind off Sonic. He opened the door and Sally stepped in. Nichole was in her hands and humming quietly. 

Knuckles took the computer from the squirrel and sat down. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

She sat down next to him. "I'm tapped into the secure line in the Robotropolis computer, and Nichole can't disconnect. Watch. Nichole, disconnect from remote system." 

"Cannot comply. Receiving incoming transmission." 

Sally looked at Knuckles helplessly. "See? I'm not downloading anything. What's wrong?" 

Knuckles sighed and pushed his dreadlocks away from his face. "Heck, I donno. Nichole, this is operative Knuckles. Switch to manual mode." 

"Affirmative, Knuckles. Manual mode initiated." 

The echidna tapped a few keys, bringing up a screen that told everything the computer was doing at the moment. Sure enough, it was downloading something from Robotropolis, but all the files were being sent somewhere and activated. 

"This is weird," Knux muttered. 

Sally looked over his shoulder. "What?" 

"Nichole's identification system is aimed somewhere, and all those files are being funneled into it." 

"You mean, it could be hurting somebody?" 

"Yeah, exactly." 

"Who?" 

"Nichole, who is currently in ID window?" 

"I can't tell you." 

"What?" 

"I have been specifically informed not to reveal any information of that kind until transmission is complete." 

"Why?" 

"I can't tell you." 

Sally and Knuckles looked at each other. Then Knux resolutely began digging into the computer's system. He would figure this out if it took all day. 

* * *

Sonic and Nights were spiraling down, down, ever downward, reaching for the distant star. The further they went the more Sonic felt a coldness creep over him. Bitter cold, like in the ice water below the waterfall when Mecha had tried to kill him the first time. This was something like it. 

"Are we moving at all?" he asked once. 

"Yes," Nights replied. "Stay calm. We're almost there." 

Down, down ... he began to feel claustrophobic, like the space around him were closing in, smothering him. He gasped air into his lungs, fighting the feeling. The subsonic transmission was doing its work. 

Then came the exhaustion. A feeling of extreme weariness overcame him, weighting down his limbs. His eyes drooped closed, then fluttered open. Still going down. Yes, he wanted to go down. It was so much easier. It required no effort, no thought on his part. He felt like a leaf, floating forever downward into the depths ... 

The Nightmaren, at Metal Sonic's suggestion, had placed the Ideya on the extreme limit, where sleep nears death. They figured that by the time Sonic got that far, like a hypnotized diver, he wouldn't be able to avoid taking that last step. 

Nights wasn't aware of Sonic's situation. He wouldn't be until it was too late to do anything. 

Sonic's eyes closed. His senses were spiraling in an endless vortex, further and further away from the surface. The spark of life within him was flickering, shrinking. It struggled in vain to free itself from the pull. Vaguely he thought of his friends, of his adventures. They all seemed so far away now. As if from a huge distance, he remembered Slasher, Serena, Knuckles, Sally. Their voices, their actions, their love. So distant, as if seen through the wrong end of a telescope. 

He couldn't even open his eyes now. "Nights," he murmured, "I need help. We're too far. Take over." 

"Sonic," came the reply, "you're beginning to fade. You're too relaxed. Wake up, friend." The closeness and clarity of the voice aroused him a little. He opened his eyes. To his surprise, the green star-like Ideya was there before him, almost within arm's reach. They were standing still? He felt like he was still falling ... 

"Get it," he told Nights. "No energy left." Nights lifted a hand and touched the Ideya. It immediately began to circle them. 

Sonic found himself staring down. A vast, empty rift opened at his feet. He wanted to sink into it, to relax and let his instincts take over. But Nights--Nights wouldn't let him. Nights wanted to go back. "Come on, Sonic," he urged. "Let's go back to Nightopia." 

"No," Sonic muttered drunkenly. A thought came to him. "Unbond me, Nights. I want to keep sinking." 

"Never!" came the somewhat horrified response. "Do you realize what you're asking? Down there is death, Sonic! You don't want to go down--you have your health back!" 

"Says who?" Sonic replied in sleepy anger. 

"The Great King! It is promised!" 

"What does he say?" 

Nights realized what was happening and what needed to be done. "The Lord is my shelter, I shall not want," he began. "He makes me lie down in green pastures; he leads me beside still waters." 

"Still waters," Sonic repeated. He thought of home. The downward pull diminished a bit--he found himself able to move and open his eyes. 

"He restores my soul," Nights went on, his voice steady, not showing the fact that he was deadly afraid of losing his charge. "He leads me in the paths of righteousness for his Name's sake. Yea, though I walk though the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil ..." 

Valley on the shadow of death. "That's where I am now," Sonic thought. The pull lessened even more. He began to wander upward. Nights continued speaking. " ... for you are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me." 

The vortex lost the battle. Sonic felt his strength returning. He pulled his arms to his chest and shot upward. 

* * *

"Current ID window is Sonic Hedgehog," Nichole finally admitted. Knuckles had gotten around security. But no sooner had the computer said that, then all the activated files in the identification system were blocked, halted, reversed. Sonic, by pulling out of the dive, had broken the connection with his brain. A tremendous amount of information, like an electric charge, backwatered and went roaring back up the channel to Robotropolis. 

* * *

Robo Knux, still connected to the mainframe, was the recipient of everything he'd been feeding to Sonic; and more. It was like a lightning bolt. It flooded into his internal computer and back into the device that had sent it. But now it was activated energy, instead of the compact files sent. The device was blown out of Robo Knux's chest and into several charred pieces. 

The robot himself was knocked from his place and into the far wall. Deactivated by the power surge, it would be another two hours before Packbell and Robotnik would find him. 

* * *

Sonic and Nights were hurling upward, the green Ideya in their possession. "Thank you," Sonic said to Nights. 

Nights, eyes fixed on the distant sky, replied, "No, don't thank me. Thank the Great King. He spoke the words that revived you. I only repeated them. He also gave me the presence of mind to do so." 

"It's like a poem. Was there more?" 

"Yes." 

"Can I hear it?" 

"Of course. You prepare a table before me, in the presence of my enemies; you anoint my head with oil, my cup runs over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." 

They shot out of the rift. To Sonic's surprise, Nightmaria had become Nightopia. The grass was green, the trees were alive, the river ran brown and sparkling. The sun, no longer setting, was high in the sky. Nightopians, the little birds, were all over the place. They cheered as Sonic and Nights soared into the sky. 

"Aren't we going to the Ideya Palace?" Sonic queried. 

"No," Nights replied. "You have defeated the Nightmaren. Your night is over." 

"So what happens now?" 

"You must awaken." 

"Do I have to?" 

"Yes. You have been asleep too long." 

The sun was beginning to be uncomfortably bright, and the ground was hazy below. 

"Why? How long have I been asleep?" 

"Two and a half days. Now I am to tell you--you have been in a coma. That is why the Nightmaren and Reala wanted you to go down. It would have killed you." 

That wasn't the sun. It was the bright portal Nights had pointed out when they first entered Nightmaria. They slowed down and paused just below it. Sonic caught his breath as sudden pain manifested itself in his side, arm and back of his head. Funny, it was in his body now--before it had been a boundary he would hit. 

"We must un-bond, now," Nights said softly. Sonic felt him withdraw himself. Now Sonic and Nights were separate. They looked each other over. Sonic noticed a great rip down Nights's side and leg. "You're hurt!" he exclaimed, pointing at it. Nights looked down. "Yes, the Nightmaren did it when they were shoving us around. Don't worry--it will be gone by the time I get back to Nightopia." Wistfully he turned his large, violet eyes to the portal above them. "One day I will be permitted to go through it again," he said. "But for now, I may only escort my charges to it. Go now Sonic, and remember all you have learned in Nightopia." 

Sonic started forward, hesitated, then turned back to Nights. "Will I ever come back?" he asked, almost afraid of the question. 

Nights nodded. "Yes. The nights you are tired but not exhausted, happy but quiet and Nightopia is furthest from your mind, you will come." He took Sonic's hand and shook it. "Farewell, friend." 

The portal became very bright, nearly blinding. Sonic stepped into it, then had the feeling he was shooting up and up and up ... 

* * *

Serena was slumped in a chair next to Sonic's bed, worn out. Though she would have welcomed sleep, she could only doze, one ear constantly open for any change in her brother. 

Suddenly he made a sound, sort of a long sigh, and his breathing sank to inaudible. Serena jerked awake and sat up. He had stopped breathing? Her first thought was, "He's out of all pain now." Her next thought was, "No! No, don't leave us ... " She stood up and moved to Sonic's side. 

His eyes were still closed, but a faint flush colored his pale cheeks. Serena took his hand tearfully and pressed it to her face. A few second passed, and she sobbed silently. 

Then she thought she'd have a heart attack. Sonic opened his eyes, looked straight at her and said, "Cry, cry, weep, wail and sob. It's disgusting!" She gasped and jumped back, staring at him. He smiled weakly. "Don't scream, please, as it's worse than all of the above." 

Serena moved forward in shock. "S--Sonic?" she ventured. 

"Hi, sis," he replied. He moved his head a little and winced. "Is there no balm in Gilead? Find me some aspirin, kiddo. I'm in extreme discomfort." 

Serena hit the door running. Her ecstatic yells broke the hush that had held Knothole in its clutches for two days. "Sonic's out of it! He's awake! Where's Slasher?" 

Sonic could hear her yelling the news to the whole world. He lay with his eyes closed, as the light made his head ache. He heard the door open and someone step inside. He knew it was Slasher from the way she moved. He didn't stir until she was standing over him. Then he opened his eyes and asked, "Did you bring me some aspirin?" 

The raptor's reaction was almost the same as Serena's. She jumped back, startled. "You--you're awake?" she said in disbelief. "I don't believe it!" 

He nodded a bit, then flinched. "You can deactivate my belt, now," he told her quietly. "It doesn't dull the pain any." Slasher did so. His color faded back into solid blue. He looked up at her and said, "One more thing. I'm thirsty enough to drink a whole river. Can you get me something?" Slasher nodded. "Sure Sonic, I'll get you anything you want. Um, everybody's gonna want to to see you. Do you feel strong enough?" 

"I guess so. I just don't feel so hot. Tell Serena not to be so noisy. It'll attract all the SWAT-bots in Robotropolis." 

Slasher stepped out, her heart shining through her eyes. A moment later, Sally, Serena and Knuckles walked in. "See?" Serena squealed as he looked up. "He's awake! I wouldn't lie about this!" 

The three stepped up to the bed. Knuckles was holding Nichole in his big hands, but he seemed to have forgotten everything but Sonic. So had Sally. They both stood there and gaped at him. Sonic returned their stare for a moment, then closed his eyes and murmured, "You guys look like a couple of large-mouth bass." They both closed their mouths sheepishly. Sonic looked at them again, this time noticing the computer. "What happened to Nichole?" he asked. "She looks kinda fried." Indeed, one side of the computer was blackened, as if it had been on fire. Knuckles and Sally both looked down at it, then Knux held it up. 

"Somebody was transmitting harmful files of something, and sending it to you through Nichole's ID window. But it blew, and you woke up." 

That caught Sonic's interest. "When did it fry?" 

"About fifteen minutes ago." 

"Probably as soon as Nights saved me," he murmured thoughtfully. The others looked at each other. Sally put her head to one side and asked curiously, "Who's Nights?" 

Sonic closed his eyes and relaxed. "A very dear friend of mine," he breathed. "He stopped me from falling. He brought me back." He opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling. "When I get better, I'll have one heck of a story to tell you." 

Slasher returned with a squeeze bottle of water and a tray of food. The others quietly left as she began to feed Sonic, as he couldn't do it himself. He was forced to eat and drink slowly, but complained he was starving. "That's a good sign," Slasher told him, sitting beside his bed. "If you can eat you'll recover quickly." 

And so he did. 

Sonic was bedridden for two solid weeks. His life consisted of eating like a famine victim, then sleeping for hours. He often expected to enter Nightopia again, but he did not. It was something that remained precious because of its scarcity. 

At last he was up and around again, weak and pale, one arm in a sling. It would be a while before he regained his sound-shattering speed, but he would, eventually. 

As for Robo Knux, he was repaired and taken to Packbell's hidden base. But his story was just beginning. He and Sonic had yet to meet in person. 

So let us retire from the battlefield. This fight has been won. 

The End


End file.
